The present invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and, more particularly, to a faucet including a waterway adapter.
Single supply faucets typically include a single inlet of water and a valve assembly that controls the flow of water to a delivery spout. The water inlet may be a cold water supply, a reverse osmosis supply, or filtered water supply, for example. At least one handle or knob may be provided to adjust the flow rate of water from the valve assembly to the delivery spout.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device is provided including a hub including a generally hollow body portion having a longitudinally disposed first open end and a valve portion having a laterally disposed second open end. The body portion of the hub is configured to rest atop a surface and the second open end of the valve portion is disposed substantially perpendicular to the first open end of the body portion. The fluid delivery device further includes a spout coupled to the hub and a valve assembly. The valve assembly is removably coupled to the valve portion of the hub and is in fluid communication with the spout. The fluid delivery device also includes a waterway assembly in fluid communication with the valve assembly. The waterway assembly includes a single inlet supply tube and a waterway adapter removably coupled to the body portion of the hub. The waterway adapter perpendicularly couples the single inlet supply tube to the valve assembly. The waterway assembly further includes a single outlet supply tube in fluid communication with the waterway adapter and the spout.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device is provided including a hub including a body portion disposed along a generally vertical axis and a valve portion disposed along a generally horizontal axis. The fluid delivery device further includes a valve assembly positionable in the valve portion of the hub along the generally horizontal axis. The fluid delivery device also includes a waterway adapter fluidly coupled to the valve assembly and positionable in the body portion of the hub along the generally vertical axis. The waterway adapter has a bottom end and a top end opposite the bottom end. The bottom end of the waterway adapter defines an inlet for receiving at least one inlet supply tube and the top end of the waterway adapter defines an outlet for receiving an outlet tube.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device is provided including a hub and a valve assembly removably coupled to the hub. The valve assembly includes an inlet port and an outlet port. The fluid delivery device further includes a waterway adapter coupled to the hub. The waterway adapter defines at least one inlet channel in fluid communication with at least one inlet supply tube. The waterway adapter further defines at least one outlet channel in fluid communication with at least one outlet supply tube. The at least one inlet channel of the waterway adapter is in fluid communication with the inlet port of the valve assembly. The at least one outlet channel of the waterway adapter is in fluid communication with the outlet port of the valve assembly. The fluid delivery device further includes at least one coupler removably coupled to the waterway adapter and the at least one inlet supply tube. The at least one coupler supports the at least one inlet supply tube within the waterway adapter in the hub and is positioned beneath the waterway adapter.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.